Cat and Mouse
by Nakimochiku
Summary: he was still being toyed with, when would he be eaten? mentions of rape, angst, HichixIchi,collection of oneshots, please review. lemon.
1. Cat and Mouse

Cat and Mouse

the fear that ran through him tore at his lungs, and flooded his brain with panic. It made him run as fast and as far as possible. But still, that monster seemed to be right on his heels.

"What's the matter, _ichigo_? I jus' wanna play a game." he could hear that smirk. Dear god how it made him run faster, until a lack of air was what stopped him. Hide, he had to hide. Get away from it, kill it, don't let it see him.

Hide.

Dammit he had no where to hide.

"I found you." he didn't need to turn. Didn't want to. Shiro placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "Pretty king. Such soft lips." the hollow leaned closer, his breath fanning his face. "I wanna kiss them." he wasted no time in doing just that, prying his 'prett' lips apart and slipping in his tongue. He himself couldn't help but answer with a quiet moan.

He hated this. This was like the prelude to the humliation he was always trying to run from. In the start came pleasure, so undiluted and addicting that when the pain came, it came too fast to recognize.

Like that maddening game of cat and mouse. Hoping you would only be toyed with, until the cat decides to bare it's evil grin full of fangs.

Shiro's fangs came in the form of his hands, slowly slipping and touch and scratching and bruising. Shiro just loved bruising him. Whatever makes the hollow could give him, the hollow was happy with. Shiro just loved placing his mark for all the world to see. _'This is mine'_ say the bruises, _'touch it and you will cause it more pain than yourself'_ Shiro loved the thought of being his master.

And somehow he could never seem to fight it. He wondered if there was a hidden masochist inside of him, simply wanting to be dominated and beaten. Maybe...it seemed a probable reason.

He was pushed to the ground. No force had to be used, not anymore. Before he kicked and screamed. Now he just went down quietly because it always led to more pain if he didn't. And though it bruised his pride, he would take the pleasure over the pain everyday.

"Pretty king..." shiro whispered, biting along his jaw and tugging his hair. "I love you so much." this wasn't love. This was torture. He took the pleasure that came next the way he always did. He thought about other things and moaned quietly.

He wondered what Shiro wanted out of this. It couldn't be control. This farce would have ended long ago if it had been control. It was obvious that was not what mattered right now. There was something else Shiro wanted.

He just couldn't figure it out. His quiet moans turned a little louder when he felt Shiro enter him. God he hated all of this. But what was he doing to stop it? Nothing.

He hated this foolish game of cat and mouse. He wanted Shiro to stop toying with him, and just swallow him up. He wanted to stop the insanity.

But it's not like he wasn't falling apart anyway.

"King..." Shiro groaned softly in his ear, thrusting a little faster, but he was unresponsive. " I really do love you..." but that was all lies. He clearly showed the disbelief of these words on his face. Shiro said them to much for them to be true. But he noticed the little glint in the hollow's eyes, the way everything softened.

It didn't make him believe the words though.

Like an endless game of cat and mouse. He would always be caught, and toyed with. When would he be eaten? And though it bruised his pride...

He would rather be eaten then toyed with.

OWARI

_review. I've been in a slump..._


	2. Afraid of the Dark?

Afraid of the Dark?

it sent shivers down his spine. It controlled him, consumed him, made him dance to it's beat. And he couldn't escape it. He shivered, clutching his pillow, somewhat in frustration, and somewhat in fear. A lusty voice filled his mind.

"What's wrong king." a small chuckled followed. "Are you afraid of the dark?" he shook his head, hugging his pillow tighter and willing the voice away. "Was that a yes? Then I'll keep you company." he felt the hollow's slender body spoon around his.

Oh god, please not tonight.

He reached subtly for his shinigami badge, but his hand was quickly caught, and pressed to Shiro's dry, chilled lips. "What's there to be afraid of in the dark, king?" he was turned over so he faced the hollow, and their lips were crushed together in a bruising kiss, a devilish tongue slipped into his mouth, tangling with his own, and a pale hand ventured downwards, grasping his half formed erection.

Please god, not tonight.

"Monsters." he whispered through a strangled moan, unwillingly thrusting back against the hand. Shiro gave him a questioning look. "There are monsters in the dark." he was kissed again roughly, the hand on his now fully erect cock setting a faster pace. This was so very disgusting.

It had never been the dark that scared him. It had always been the prospect of what was in the dark. Like the monster laying right beside him, touching him, making him moan. He dug his fingernails into pale shoulders, another hand fisting and pulling frosty hair. "Shi-shiro..." he mumbled, begging quietly, hating every sound that rolled off his lips.

"King...I love you...and I'll own you." he frowned at the words. He could feel Shiro's black and gold his boring a hole into him earnestly. Disgusting freak, thinking he would give up just from a few words.

He hated it when shiro told him he loved him.

He didn't answer, and Shiro kept toying with him, pulling his shirt off from over his head, followed by his boxers. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't see the hungry look in the hollow's eyes. The one that reminded him of a cat, just about to bite into the struggling mouse's body.

He wanted to be swallowed already.

He cried out as he felt Shiro press his fingers inside of him, aiming for that spot the drove him wild. The second time he felt it, he tried to make his scream quieter. He didn't want to give the freak the satisfaction of making him scream.

Shiro bent down close to his ear, licking and biting it. "Make those pretty noises for me, please?" he moaned quietly. The sick freak was getting off on just watching him. He couldn't hold back the loud groan of pleasure when he felt Shiro inside him.

Because as sick as it was. As horribly sick, and twisted and vulgar and revolting as it was... he really loved it. That feeling. The way Shiro pushed harder, tried to get him to scream, fucked him so hard he wouldn't stop seeing white spots in his vison, pushed him to the limits and back. Dear god it was the best feeling in the world.

And he hated it.

He wrapped his arms tightly around the hollow's neck. "Pl-please shiro, please" he whispered, his legs twining around Shiro's waist. He felt the albino's hand slip down between their sweaty bodies, taking hold of his cock and jerking it in time with his hard thrusts. He screamed a little louder, felt Shiro's fingers on his hips tighten, leaving bruises. They were going to be there tomorrow that he was a whore. He was disgusting. He was dirty. And no matter how hard to scrubbed, he would never be clean.

Because he was enjoying this. He secretly wanted more.

He was so very dirty.

He faintly heard Shiro whisper something in his ear, biting his neck, covering his face in kisses as he hit that place over and over till he screamed his throat raw, and there was creamy semen all over his stomach, and Shiro's was already leaking down his thighs. He turned over, burying his head in his pillow, smelling his own sweat.

His shoulders shook slightly. And every second he felt Shiro's seed sliding down his leg, it got worse.

Dirty.

"Hey king." Shiro whispered. And from the way his voice sounded, he knew the hollow was grinning. "Are you still afraid of the dark?" he shivered as Shiro's lips ghosted across the back of his neck.

"There are still monsters." 'one's laying right beside me, just made love to me, just made me scream.

And I'd do it all over again in a second. Because I'm just that dirty.'

OWARI

_mhm. Review._


	3. Control

Control

he sat in the bottom of the tub. He was not quite crying. Never quite crying. But he was heaving big, shaking breaths as he scrubbed his arms and his chest and anywhere else that shiro might have touched.

Which felt like every where.

"Why are you crying, _ichigo_? You wanted it as much as I did." his nose wrinkled at the very thought. He had wanted it. He had wanted it so bad something inside him had been screaming for it.

It was the masochist inside him, he was sure. He continued to scrub, wishing that he could just pop his brain out and scrub it till it was raw and free of the hollow's presence. Even thoughts of Shiro made him sick.

He took another deep breath, and stood up in the spray of the shower, washing off all the soap. Under the bubbles his skin was rubbed raw. He felt infected.

This was all his fault.

Maybe if he had beaten his hollow faster, been stronger, tried to reach his shinigami badge. Maybe, just maybe...

He could feel the hollow is question scowl in anger. "You're a damn flirt, ya know that? I tell you I love you so many times..." he left off in a huff, leaving an uncomfortable silence, before Ichigo crushed it brutally.

"You have no feelings. You're a monster, you disgust me, I hate it when you touch me. Understood?" his voice seemed to echo all over the bathroom titles. The hollow said nothing. There. Maybe that would get the message through.

Maybe he would never have to be so terribly confused ever again. He hated thinking of himself as a whore. But that's the way he had begged Shiro for more. Wanted it so bad...it appalled him. He finally stepped out of the bathtub, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. As he was about to leave, he was dragged back inside, and the door locked once more with an echoing click.

"Liar." Shiro whispered, advancing on Ichigo until the redhead was pressed against the sink counter, gripping it hard until his knuckles turned white. "You're a liar." the hollow didn't elaborate, instead choosing to kiss some sense into his king. His towel had long ago fell, and his cock was already rising at how close he was to Shiro, his tormentor.

His hormonal release.

Shiro grabbed his hips, grinding their pelvises together, make him break the kiss to moan, before it was quickly muffled by Shiro's hand. "Wouldn't want your family to hear us, would you?" Shiro ground his hips again, the rough fabric of the shihakusho driving him crazy with the need to feel and taste Shiro's skin against his own. Shiro got down on his knees, spreading Ichigo's legs apart a little, and holding down his hips. He sucked the tip of the precum covered head into his mouth, then a little more, slowly. He loved the way Ichigo tried to cover his mouth, moaning so loudly he was sure the entire neighborhood could hear him.

Ichigo made the perfect picture, naked and still a little damp. His hands clamped against his mouth as he screamed into his fists, trying in vain to keep quiet, to seem as if he didn't enjoy every _fucking_ minute of this. It simply made Shiro angry.

He felt Ichigo cock twitch and jump in his mouth, and immediately released it with a wet little suck. His king was leaning against the sink, trying to regain his sanity after he almost came. So close to coming that it hurt to stop just then. But Shiro didn't give him enough time to think. He was flipped around so that he was bending over the sink, facing himself in the mirror.

"See that look on your face? Look at it and tell me you didn't just enjoy that." Shiro was right. His face spoke volumes.

He hated it.

He screamed when he suddenly felt Shiro push inside him. It hurt. No preparing no warning. He could already feel blood dripping down his leg. He braced himself against the sink as Shiro set a pace. He slowly got used to it, trying to muffle his loud moans with his hands. The hollow leaned forward, burying his face in his neck and taking a deep breath.

He screamed again when the hollow hit that place inside. He was losing control. It almost seemed as if he had never had any control in the first place. "Oh god, Shiro, more please!" he cried out, biting his fingers in another vain attempt to keep quiet. Shiro gave a few good thrusts, and came, leaving him twitching, and whimpering quietly, because he needed release so bad. "Please..." he choked out, sliding down onto the tiles of the floor.

"If you want it... do it yourself." Shiro whispered back, kissing his lips gently, and directing his hands to his erection with a smirk. He blushed, gently taking hold of it, hissing with pleasure. He pumped up and down, his eyes closing. But he could still see Shiro in his mind, giving him that hungry look that he hated and adored. He moaned quietly when he felt Shiro's hands dancing along his chest.

He was losing control, faster than he could grip it or remember it. He was slipping into this black humid need that was suffocating him. He pumped faster, moaning as Shiro kissed him. This was pushing him over the edge.

Shiro watched his king, loved the beautiful sight he was provided with. Maybe now, King would realize the truth. "Are you lying to yourself right now, your majesty?" he whispered, biting king's ear gently. Ichigo moaned again, his had increasing it's pace. That was a no. king knew it now. He loved King so much.

"Fuck... shiiiirooo... oh god..." Control was a long forgotten thought as he felt himself get closer, felt Shiro's eyes on him, that hungry look. Control didn't make a difference in the face of pleasure. He could kill himself for this later. He opened his eyes slowly. "Please...touch me." Shiro's face reddened as his hand replaced ichigo's. he felt his body go ridged. He bit his fist, screaming loudly as he came over Shiro's hand.

Control meant absolutely nothing. He watching shiro lick his fingers clean, his face going red. He couldn't stand this.

He hated everything about his hollow. Because Shiro had more control over him than he did. It did not work vive versa.

But he'd be lying if he said he didn't want it.

He'd be lying if he said he even wanted this to be controled.

OWARI

_finnally. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is writing smut when ur mom is right beside you?! you people are lucky I love you so much! Review!_


	4. Due to a Lack of Alternatives

Due to a Lack of Alternatives

He sat quietly. A little more quietly than usual, a little more thoughtful. It wasn't that he wasn't always thoughtful. But right now he was very confused. Shiro kept popping up into his mind. And with his being at school, so did Orihime.

To him she was just so perfect. But something about it was so fake. Her smile, the way she spoke, the way she held him.

It didn't feel the same. It wasn't at all like the feeling Shiro gave him it wasn't – ' well of course it isn't, you idiot' he told himself. 'It's not supposed to feel the same. She's supposed to feel right. He's just gross and wrong.' he tried to tell himself that. Tried. But it didn't seem to work.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime called, bouncing up to him. He smiled. It turned into a grimace as she hugged him. Her breasts pressed against his arm. And for some strange, demented reason, he didn't enjoy the contact. "Let's walk home together!" he nodded, the little half grimace and half smile plastered to his face as he nodded at her words. Something about making a green bean and chocolate soup with hot sauce.

Weird girl with her weird food.

They didn't split up as they normally did. Instead Orihime invited inside. She closed the door behind them, and shifted from foot to foot, before she grabbed him and kissed him. He made a shocked noise in the back of his throat, feeling her tongue roaming his mouth.

When did shy orihime become like this? She had been afraid to even tell him she liked him, even though he'd known it. Wasn't completely sure about it, to be true, but he'd still had a feeling.

Her lips were soft, everything about her was soft and delicate and so very _feminine_. He shivered as she pushed him back against the wall, taking as much of his mouth as she could. Her breasts pressed against his chest, and her arms twined themselves around his neck. "Kurosaki-kun..." she whispered.

Her voice grated his ears. He didn't like the way it sounded. His mind supplied a deeper, distorted voice for him, the way it would sound, whispering just like that. His stomach heated up at the thought. He gasped quietly when she brushed against him. She blushed. "I-I think I should go..." he mumbled, trying to untangle her from him.

"No...no! Kurosaki-kun!" but he left the apartment, leaving Orihime in tears.

But what did she think she was doing, trying to give him her virginity? Didn't she know she would cry afterwards? Didn't she know she'd regret it? Didn't she know her heart would start tearing the moment she closed her eyes because she hated herself for giving it all up?

Didn't she know she'd feel just like he did, the first time Shiro had stolen it from him?

He sighed, going home and crashing onto his bed, covering his eyes with his arms.

"Thank you for rejecting her, King." Shiro whispered with a smirk, appearing beside him.

"Shut up." he told the hollow harshly, trying to shake the hand exploring his chest off him. "I just didn't want her making stupid mistakes." Shiro purred, kissing his neck and face.

"You don't give a shit about that harlot. And you know it." the hollow sharply bit his neck, licking at the bruise. He grabbed shiro's hair, pulling him up and kissing him roughly.

"I do she's my friend." they kissed again, teeth and tongues clashing, familiar desire rising.

"But I mean more don't I, king?" shiro asked him a little hopeful smile, hand slipping up his school uniform to tweak a pink nub. He smirked.

"You don't mean shit." he hissed, dragging the inverted haori off bleached shoulders. "I'm only choosing you...due to a lack of alternatives."

They kissed once more, parting slowly.

"Liar."

OWARI

_yes, I know, I cut off at the good part. But look how sweet their getting, so cute. You like? Then review!_


End file.
